Honky Tonk Alien Babe
The Falcon Crew venture into a gambling station to earn some cash for the ship. Let alone they are nearly conned by a fem fatale with morebounties and debts that put her in danger of a galactic mafia. Synopsis Zhanni walks into a shop on Regis 9 and is tracked down by a group of thugs. She shoots at them first with a submachine laser gun but they outnumber her and capture her. She is brought to the ship of Gordo, a criminal casino owner, who comments that Faye is the reincarnation of Poker Alice, a famous gambler of old. Gordo recruits Zhanni to help him in an elaborately stage illegal business transaction that involves Zhanni's talent as a gambler and cheater. In return, Gordo will pay for Zhanni's accrued debts. The Falcon enter Gordo's casino to get some quick cash since they are down to their last 5 thousand Credits. Jeff comments that both Rei and DRU's eyes are too good and he'll get thrown out if he wins too much. Isaac and Rei both sit down at a blackjack table where Zhanni is the dealer. She is told that a man with Isaac's appearance will sit down at her table, lose all of his money, and give his last chip to her as a tip. Gordo wants Zhanni to deliver the chip to him and her debt will go away. But when both are down to the last chip, Isaac decides to keep it. On their way out, they collide with Isaac's look-a-like and ends up with the other man's chip-the one that Gordo wanted. Zhanni catches up to them and demands the chip but runs off when a couple of casino thugs approach Isaac and Rei and ask him to come with them. They start a fight with both Rei and Isaac and it takes a large group of men to take them down, but it gets better when Jeff gets involved. Meanwhile, Gwen and DRU, along with Ragit has hit a jackpot of playing slots with a total winning of over 200,000 Credits. Zhanni uses her bracelet to remotely fly her zipcraft, the Fox-Tail, to her for an escape. The Falcon crew escape from the casino thugs without Gwen and DRU's winnings and catch Zhanni before she escapes the casino. Back on the Falcon, they learn from watching Big Shots that Zhanni is worth 6 million Credits and they decide to turn her over to the police. Gwen, DRU, and REI inspects the poker chip that Isaac and Rei both picked up and learn that there is a computer chip inside. Gordo calls them and asks for his chip back, but Ragit knows its real worth. Ragit and Gordo arrange a trade of 30 million Credits for the chip and both Isaac and Jeff go out for an old-fashioned standoff on the hull of Gordo's ship. Isaac throws the chip at a thug and the thug releases a briefcase of money but also shoots a gun at the two. Both of them duck behind a rotating turbine and sails into the air, knocking the thugs gun away and catching the chip he tossed. Zhanni manages to escape her handcuffs using a pin, blast her zipcraft through the Falcon's hanger, and takes off with the briefcase of money before Isaac can reach it. Gordo's ship retaliates by firing gunshots and rockets at the Fox-Tail, but Zhanni is able to reverse the polarity of the rockets and send them back to Gordo's ship, blasting the flight deck away. The Falcon escapes with only the poker chip, but to them it's worthless, so they spend it at another casino. Characters Introduced *'Zhanni' *'Gordo' Navigation Category:Chapters